The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for locating points, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for locating two corresponding points on opposite sides of a wall, floor, or other structural component.
Plumbing and heating contractors, carpenters, electricians, T.V. cable installers, and other persons working on structural components such as walls and floors often have a need to locate points corresponding to each other along a selected linear path on either side of the walls or floors. For example, it is sometimes necessary to drill a hole from one side of a wall through to the other side in a manner which ensures that the hole will be in the proper location on both sides of the structural component.
Since the points often cannot be viewed simultaneously, conventional methods of locating the corresponding points on either side of the structural component involve making measurements from floors or other fixed points. However, these conventional measurement methods frequently result in substantial errors in identifying the corresponding points. These inaccuracies in conventional measuring techniques may result in misidentification of objects or restrictions on one or both sides of the surface.